


not just good business: worldbuilding/character masterpost

by ilgaksu



Series: not just good business [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Stupid AU Reference Masterpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reference list for gang structures & characters as they appear in the AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not just good business: worldbuilding/character masterpost

 

The universe is set in a fictional version of 1920s Chicago, US. Asterisks denote characters who served during the First World War in some capacity. (Will be updated as characters are introduced). 

 

KARASUNO

runs a speakeasy with bookshop as front, liquor supplied by Nekoma and delivered by Fukurodani. Once the most powerful gang in the area, they now pay protection tithes to Aoba Josai. The Ace of Spades is their calling card.

*Sawamura Daichi: Japanese, Hispanic and Italian Catholic background (grew up with his Italian mother, Hispanic paternal grandmother). Chosen by Ukai and Takeda and trained up to take over Karasuno from a young age. Current leader of Karasuno.

*Sugawara Koushi: Japanese, Korean and Irish Catholic background (grew up in the same district of the city as Daichi and attended the same church as children).  Second in command of Karasuno. Predominantly runs the bookshop front; is first line of defence against gangs or police forces attempting to get into the speakeasy. There’s a machine gun under the desk, below the cash register.

 

NEKOMA

 

supplies homegrown liquor (called Body’s Blood) to the city, smuggled throughout and across the borders by Fukurodani, including to Karasuno. The gang is based in the Jewish Quarter and developed as a breakaway from Aoba Josai so pays protection tithes. The Jack of Diamonds is their calling card, and they use a wisteria buttonhole as another form of identification.

*Kuroo Tetsurou: Filipinx. Grew up in a Jewish orphanage. Co-leader of Nekoma. Used to be a runner for Aoba Josai before breaking away under different financial backing.

Kozume Kenma: Mixed race white/Japanese. Grew up in the same Jewish orphanage as Kuroo. Co-leader of Nekoma. They alone develop the formulae and recipe behind Body’s Blood.

Yaku Morisuke: Mixed race, Native American/Chinese/Japanese. Second in command. In the event of both leaders’ deaths, Yaku would assume control of the gang, as well as all of Kuroo and Kenma’s collective fictitious identities. Can take apart and put a gun back together in under three minutes.

Haiba Lev: Mixed race Russian/Japanese. Only son of the Russian mafia boss in New York; not the mob heir (his older sister is). Getaway driver. Has only ever flipped a car once.

Taketora Yamamoto: Mixed race Indian/Japanese. Intimidation and backup racket for Nekoma.

 

FUKURODANI

smuggles Nekoma’s liquor throughout and out of the city, including to Karasuno’s speakeasy. Five years ago, they didn’t even exist. They have only just been called on to start paying protection tithes to Aoba Josai. Their calling card is the Joker.

*Bokuto Koutarou: Transracial adoptee into a white Southern family. Albino. Leader of Fukurodani. Originally worked for Nekoma before breaking away from and forming his own gang with Nekoma as an ally and financial back up.  

 

AOBA JOSAI

Due to their prominence in the city and their resources, they tend to control the other gangs via protection tithes and call on them to boost numbers during conflicts Their calling card is the King of Hearts.

 

Oikawa Tooru: Japanese and Italian Catholic backgrounds, transracial adoptee into the Italian Catholic mob. Privately schooled mob heir. Is slowly taking on increasing duties due to his father’s decline. Wants Ushijima dead. Wants to be taken seriously as the new mob leader.  

 

Iwaizumi Hajime: Japanese, childhood friend to Oikawa, recently promoted from runner to Oikawa’s bodyguard. This did not make him many friends.

 

Akaashi Keiji: Japanese WASP-equivalent. Dropped out of Yale law. Now accountant for Aoba Josai and the gangs who pay tithes to Aoba Josai.   

 

 


End file.
